A Drunken Person Never Lies
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A weird encounter at the bar leads to an odd confession in the hotel room. Challenge fic response. LitaXJohn Cena


**Distribution**: Litafics, my lj, Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** Written in response to the third challenge in the livejournal community 'litafics'

**-X-**

She sat quietly in the booth alone. This didn't really bother her much; she actually liked the peace and quiet. Besides she was more then used to it anyway, this was one of the many times she sat alone. But what she didn't know that in a short amount of time that was all going to change.

Lita took a sip from her daiquiri and tucked a bothersome piece of hair behind her ear. She jumped in surprise when a large hand landed a little to hard on her shoulder. The contents of her drink spilling onto the white shirt she wore that night.

A masculine voice giggled behind her, "Oops."

A deep scowl appeared on the redheads' face as she looked at the current mess on her shirt. She started to reach out for napkins but the presence behind her made itself known once more and slapped her hand away to take the napkins for her.

"I can do that myself you know." She stated and scowled at the man who was trying to help her clean her shirt.

Blue eyes blinked, but he continued with his task. "I can do it too." John Cena nodded his head and patted the red spots on the white tank top.

Lita counted to ten under her breath before slapping him hard on the hand. The napkins dropped onto the table as John quickly retracted his hand and held it to his chest. Blue eyes wide as he stared at her.

"You hurt me.." He slurred.

The diva rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the man who had decided to take the seat across from her in the booth. She picked up the discarded napkins and dabbed at her shirt, frowning deeply knowing full well that the shirt was ruined.

"Thanks for ruining my shirt Cena." Lita muttered. "You can go away now."

Although the West Newbury native didn't answer her like she expected instead he was muttering something softly under his breath. Too quietly for her to hear. She looked up at him and tried not to laugh at the fact that he was currently petting and talking to the hand she had slapped.

She tried to gain his attention. "Cena? Cena?"

"John."

Lita blinked, "What?"

"My first name is John or like my mom likes to call me Johnny. Cena is my last name. Ya know we all got a first name and you...your name is..." He blinked and looked up from his hand. He leaned forward as if trying to get a better look at her. Lita leaned further back as John squinted at her and looked over her closely. He grinned happily and sat back.

"Lita!" He exclaimed happily, "Your Lita."

"John, are you drunk?" Lita asked the obvious question as she glared across at the happy wrestler.

"No." He grinned but nodded his head. Lita sighed and shook her head trying not to laugh at the grown man's antics. He was acting like a little kid. John looked around curiously as if making sure no one else was listening.

"Wanna know a secret?" Lita's brow rose as John wasn't even trying to whisper. "I drank too much. Randy made me lose the drinking game. But shhh...don't tell anyone."

"Hon, I think everyone in the bar already knows your drunk." Lita stated.

John grinned madly and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well."

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and remembered the mess on her shirt. She frowned as she lightly pulled the shirt away from her chest to pick the cold liquid from touching her skin. "Ugh I need a new shirt. I think I'm done here. Night Cena."

John frowned, "No Cena, call me John!" He said putting emphasize on his name as he watched her stand or well watched three Lita's stand. "Where ya goin'?"

"To my room." She said, starting to walk away from him only to have him stumble after her.

"Can I come?" John asked, stumbling into a table.

"No." Lita answered before stopping the waitress who had waited on her to tell her to charge the drinks she had ordered to her room. After giving all the information, Lita continued toward the elevator with a drunken John Cena following after her. She ignored the curious and amused looks from everyone as she crossed the lobby.

"Must you follow me?" Lita snapped as she stopped in front of the elevators and waited for one to arrive at the lobby.

John rocked on the balls of his feet and stared at the lights that indicated what number floor the elevator was on in amusement.

"Yup."

The redhead pressed her lips together in a thin line. She sighed when the elevator dinged and stepped in the car with John not far behind. Choosing to ignore the man for the moment, Lita pressed the button to her floor.

"John, what floor are you on?" She looked the tall superstar.

John clicked his tongue and shrugged, "I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I...don't...remember...Randy took my keys." John said slowly.

"I wonder why." Lita mumbled under her breath and slapped John's hand away when he made a move to press one of the buttons on the panel. "Don't touch that."

"But...but..." He pouted and quite cutely Lita thought. Although his blue eyes looked as through he were about to cry any second.

"John..."

"Ya hate me, don'tcha? That's why you keep hittin' me!"

Lita sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "I should hate you but I don't. You just a..." Her words were cut short as John suddenly engulfed her in a massive hug. "I knew ya didn't hate me!" He smiled.

She patted him on the head as though her were a child. "Yes, ok good now put me down Cena."

He did as he was told but not without pouting, "I told you no callin' me Cena."

"I can call you whatever I want." Lita stated, crossing her arms over her chest and much to her enjoyment the elevator stopped on her floor. She quickly stepped out and hurried down the hall. John followed after he had made sure to press every button on the panel.

"John I told you, you can't come with me. Go find someone else to bother."

John shook his head slowly, "I don't wanna."

She groaned in frustration and pulled the card key from her jean pocket. John began to sing loudly in an off key voice as he leaned against the wall beside her. He bobbled his head to the invisible music and grinned at her. Lita rolled her eyes and opened the door quickly, pushing him in. As much as she hated the idea it was probably better to have him in the room rather then out. She had a sinking feeling that he would have been very vocal.

The drunken superstar grinned, "Ha."

Lita rolled her eyes before making her way to the cell she had left charging on her night stand table. John titled his head curiously as he followed her and fell back on one of the beds in the room.

"Whatcha doin' now?"

"I'm going to call Randy and get him to come pick your sorry ass up and out of my hotel room."

John pouted, "but I thought ya liked me."

"Not in that way Cena. Now be quiet." Lita hissed, "Hello?"

"Hey Lita, what's up?"

Lita sighed in relief as Randy picked up, "I want you to come to hotel room and pick up your friend."

"My friend?"

"John followed me from the bar. I don't know why but he did and he's really drunk."

"I know." Randy laughed, "but I'm kind of busy right now so could you keep him there. I'll get him later."

"Randy...no. Come get him..." Lita frowned as she heard the dial tone... "now. I hate you Randy."

"What he do?" John asked, sitting up on the bed.

"He's being a prick. Now John stay here. Don't move ok. I need to change." Lita stated and put her cell phone back on the table.

John watched as she walked to her bag and searched for a clean shirt. "Lita?"

"What?"

"I like you."

"I know you like me John. We wouldn't be somewhat friends if you didn't." Lita said as she looked over at him.

"No I mean I like you like you. Ya know like I wouldn't mind if ya were my girlfriend." John frowned as she laughed.

"That's all the alcohol you drunk tonight talking right now Cena."

"Nope. I'm serious. I've liked ya for a long time. I just never wanted to say so."

Lita gulped not really wanting to believe him, but what was that old say? A drunken person never lies. "Why didn't you?"

John shrugged, "I didn't think ya liked me too. I still don't know if ya do, but now you know I like you." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." Lita said slowly, she quickly turned to walk to the bathroom. "I'll be right out John."

"Okay." He mumbled as the bathroom door shut behind the redhead.

After a few minutes, Lita stepped out of the bathroom and a fresh new shirt. She discarded the dirty shirt into the plastic bag she used to hold the others that were in need of a wash.

"John you're awfully quiet. Are you ok?" Lita asked and glanced over her shoulder a little surprised to see that the outspoken wrestler had fallen asleep on the bed. She laughed softly to herself. "Well that sure explains why you're so quiet."

Without a thought, the diva walked over to the bed and undid his sneakers. The wrestler made no move as Lita carefully pulled the covers from under him so that she could cover his sleeping form. The hat on the top of his head lay askew on the pillow. She reached out for it and put it on the nightstand. A small smile crept to her lips as she let her fingers run through his hair. He looked so adorable in his sleep, much like a child.

"Well hon I hope you realize your going to have one hell of a headache. I am so not letting you live this down, but I'll let you know a little secret." She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his brow. " I like you like you too."

The redhead stood up and prepared the other bed for her to lie down in, unaware of the smile that had formed on the sleeping wrestlers' face.


End file.
